


oops i abandoned this

by klanceismylifeoops



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry Shiro, Klance au, Lance is a sweetheart, Lance is sad, No Smut, Slow Burn, follows on from s5 sorta, he/her pronouns for the pidgeon, i don't know how to use ao3 on my phone please help, i miss the real space dad, keith and lance are detectives lmao, keith teaches lance how to use his sword, klance slow burn, maybe whump, not mentioning krolia cause that just further complicates the plot, platonic hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceismylifeoops/pseuds/klanceismylifeoops
Summary: read if you want but i'm not continuing it sorry guys





	1. Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Lance is tired and gets yelled at. Also he forgets Keith is coming back today oops.
> 
> This is my first klance book ever yikes! So it's probably not that great but i'M TRYING OKAY? Well, anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

### Wide Awake

Lances footsteps echoed along the hallway. According to its built in time system, it was about 5am in the castle, meaning his friends would be up in an hour or so. Usually Keith would be awake at this time, over working himself in the training room. But Keith was still with the blade, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Lance missed the sound of Keith's bayard clanking against the metal of the droids waking him up at ungodly hours. 

Lance would've loved to stay in bed like his friends, but he didn't see the point in trying to fall back asleep. He'd only gotten about ten hours in the last week due to the horrible nightmares he'd been having. He wasn't really sure if he could call them that, though. They always felt so real. 

He was back inside of the mind scape the group visited when they last formed voltron, and the same thing would happen every time. Shiro was there, trying to tell him something, just like he did that day. Before he could even make out what was being said he would wake up each time, yelling and in a cold sweat.

Lance was lucky his room was far away from everybody else's. This way he didn't disturb anyone's sleep. And, sure, he felt weird without Keith being around. But it meant that no one was sleeping in the room next door to his. Surely Keith would hear Lances outbursts and be woken up if he was still with team voltron.

With no particular destination in mind, Lance let his legs carry him to the kitchen. “I wonder if I could whip up a hot chocolate. Well, a space hot chocolate. Space chocolate?”He figured that he may as well keep himself busy before the rest of the castle got up and moving. Besides, holding a warm mug of cocoa was comforting to Lance. It reminded him of being back in his house in Cuba, rain pouring outside while he sat comfortably, his Abuela’s arms around him. 

After rummaging through countless strange and foreign ingredients, Lance came up with a beverage similar to the stuff he drank on earth. Lance gazed down to his reflection in the off-coloured drink. Even his reflection showed his normally bright and cheerful face looked pale and sickly, dark bags under his eyes a constant reminder of restless nights. 

Lance was surprised no one had noticed how strange he was acting as of late, his lack of sleep not providing him the energy to be his vivacious and loud self. For once it was convenient that no one had time for him, but the lack of attention and acknowledgement still hurt. 

As he sat down on the kitchen counter, the drink warming up his cold hands, he let his mind wander. Lance was lonely. Stressed, and lonely. He would normally have no problem bottling this stuff up and keeping to himself, but he knew this was taking a toll on him and there was a chance it would effect the team.

But who could he talk to? Although Lance had gotten closer with Allura lately, she was clearly too busy with Lotor now. Hunk would've been a good option, but he always had his hands full, doing some tech stuff with Matt and Pidge that Lance could never understand. He thought about their trio at the garrison, and how Lance had never really quite fit in. Now Matt had taken his place.

He didn't even consider going to Shiro an option. “Hey, man! I've been having these weird reoccurring dreams about you, wonder what that's about?” Yeah, bad idea. Coran was also out of the picture. Lance imagined he would suggest some weird, foul tasting concoction to solve the problem.

Truth be told, Lance wanted to talk to Keith. He needed it. Heck, even seeing Keith right now would be amazing. Lance sighed, resting his head in his hands. He thought things had finally shifted between them, but before anything could actually happen Keith left. Typical Keith, pushing people away before they ever got too close.

Keith's absence made him notice more than ever how close they had gotten. They were always side by side, and Lance felt incomplete without his other half there beside him. Lance held his breath and bit his tongue when he was around Keith, afraid of letting his true feelings shine through. He was aware that this got in the way of their friendship at times, but he was desperate to keep his secret a secret. 

As far as everyone knew, Lance was straight, and he had no idea how anyone would react to him being bisexual. Keith would probably never talk to him again if he knew that Lance liked him in that way. 

At the end of the day, Lance was okay with them just being friends. It meant that he could still see his stupidly adorable mullet, the way his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his violet eyes shone brilliantly in the moonlight, putting the stars to shame, and-

Lance was broken out of train of thought by the sound of the door sliding open. Pidge walked in, yawning.

“Hey, buttface. We're having a team meeting in the common room in five.” Pidge walked over to where Lance was sitting, staring at his drink expectantly.

“You know you could just ask, right?” Lance said, handing over his drink to the small girl.  
Pidge simply shrugged, before chugging the whole thing and slamming the empty mug down on the counter. This would've been the point were Lance thought of a witty comeback, or at least laughed at his friend, but he didn't have it in him. Instead, he slipped off from the counter wordlessly and made his way to the rest of the group, Pidge following close behind.

Lance and Pidge were the last two to arrive, and as ususal Shiro was waiting to give the team a run down of what would be happening in the next few days.

“Lance, nice of you to join us” Shiro glared at him, apparently unaware that Pidge had also walked in late. Lance wasn't going to point that out, though. He didn't want to get his friend in trouble, and he had been on Shiro’s bad side lately. Instead, he sat onto the couch and sunk into the cushions, ahis face red from embarrassment.

It was painful that Shiro, his idol, had suddenly developed a grudge against everything he said or did. Lance kept quiet, and took out his frustration but training instead. He needed to practice using his new sword, anyway. 

Lance zoned out as Shiro went through the plans for the week. He picked up on something about a distress signal they received, and that they'd be arriving on a planet called (Latin word for something bad lmaooo) in eight days. There was mention of group training, and Lance assumed that's what they'd be doing in the mean time. Lance was woken out of his trance when excited cheers broke throughout the group, making him jump.

“Huh?” What was that, Hunk? I zoned out.”  
“Keith is coming back to visit for a few days.” Hunk beamed.

Lance turned away, hiding the lovesick grin that spread across his face. He hadn't even realised, but this was the first time he'd smiled in days. Heart fluttering all over the place, Lance’s head turned back around to Shiro who started talking again.

“He called me earlier and said he'd be arriving sometime in the afternoon. He said he'd be staying any time from a week to a month before going back to the blade. That's all, team. Meeting dismissed.” Lance got up, as did the others, and started for the door until he felt a cool hand grip his shoulder. “Not you. We need to talk.” 

Lances stomach dropped. What did Shiro want now? 

“Uh, yes?” Lance said, his voice three octaves higher than normal. Shiro showed no sign of noticing the way Lance voice broke, failing to hide his nerves. 

“You've been off recently. I don't know what's up with you, but with Keith coming back, i'm going to need you to pick up the act. I heard your Bayard transformed into a sword recently?” 

“Y-Yes, sir. An Altean Broadsword.” Lance wouldn't usually speak to Shiro this formally, but he currently fell like he was back at the garrison being grilled by Iverson.

“Allura told me about it. I'm disappointed that you didn't come and tell me yourself.”

Lance felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He knew he should've told Shiro himself, but he could barely even make eye contact with the guy after the first incident.

‘I told you to stay out of this!’ The sentence repeated in his head, the look of anger on Shiro’s face still fresh in his mind.

Lance looked down at his feet, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He didn't know how to respond to such a statement, and even if he did, there is no way he could've kept it together if he opened his mouth and started talking.

“That's all.” Shiro turned around and made his way for the door, leaving Lance alone. 

Lance didn't even know why he was so upset. The fate of the universe was basically in his hands. How could he break down over something so small? He felt pathetic and weak. He knew he wasn't strong enough for this, but he tried. He tried so hard. 

He wanted to be honest and tell everyone about the nightmares that had been plaguing his mind for the last seven days, and how exhausted he was. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled his hood over his head and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He let long overdue tears run down his face, glistening against his brown skin. 

He sat there for a while, staring off at nothing in particular. He wanted to sleep badly, but he shook himself awake every time he felt he was drifting off. He was not in the mood for another dream. Time passed quickly, and before he knew it, Hunk’s voice was booming down the corridor

“Group training is in ten minutes!”

Lance let out a frustrated groan and got to his feet, going off to fetch his paladin armour.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

“Agh!” Lance yelled in frustration as the droid dodged his attack yet again. He was still on a low level, but he was struggling none the less. *Insert intense training sequence that i don't feel like writing in here.* The group had finished training together and disbanded a few hours ago, but Lance stayed back. He was determined to at least learn the basics of this new sword thing, but he was painfully aware that he wasn't making any progress. 

For what must've been the hundredth time that day, Lance was knocked of his feet and onto the cold ground of the training deck. “End training sequence.” He hissed through gritted teeth, head throbbing. 

Lance was utterly exhausted. He lied there, looking up at the roof, building up the strength to get off of the floor. He propped himself up onto his elbows shakily, then onto his knees, and finally up onto his feet. He wanted to have another go, but he knew his limits. He'd already pushed himself too far for the state he was in. 

Lance exited the training quarters and started off for his bedroom, eager to have a nice warm shower. Dinner time was soon, and even food goo sounded good at that moment. But as he walked through the castle, he swore he could smell one of Hunk’s signature space dishes being cooked up. “I thought Hunk only cooked on special occasions?” Lance muttered to himself, running his hands through his sweaty hair. Was he forgetting something? 

Lance turned a corner, and then another, yawning as he neared his room. He really felt like there was something going on that he couldn't remember, but he was just far too tired to try and figure it out. 

He was almost there, and he expected another empty corridor when he turned the next corner. 

Expect the corridor wasn't empty. There, in front of his door, was someone with their fist raised to knock. Someone who made Lances stomach do a somersault and his breath hitch. Someone who looked just as adorable as he had remembered.

“Keith?”


	2. Hey, man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is back and is worried about his *cough*boy*cough* friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. I am not happy with this chapter but I really felt like I should just update 'cause it's been forever since I last did. Like a month maybe? Idk I kinda forgot tbh. I have so many ideas and then when I go to write I go blank. Hopefully i'm just being too hard on myself and this is actually half decent? Eh, anyway. Hope you enjoy.

A broadcast from the castle of lions projected on the wall of Keith's living quarters, displaying Shiro’s serious face. The small bedroom that the Blade of Marmora provided Keith with was bare and almost empty, apart from a few of his belongings scattered across the room. Although he never really did like his room in the castle of lions, it felt much more like home than this one did.

That was just one of the many reasons why he missed being a part of team Voltron- It was the first place that truly felt like home in all his years of moving around. And Keith was happy there, despite being in the midst of an intergalactic war. Despite this, he felt like he needed to be a part of The Blade of Marmora. He needed to understand the side of himself that he never knew. But after working for them and going on countless missions, Keith was more than ready to return back to Voltron.

“Hey, Shiro. Are you guys busy right now?”  
“No, and by the looks of things, we won't be for at least a few days. Why? Is everything okay?” Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

“Everything's okay. I was just thinking of coming to visit for a while. Would it be alright if I came in this afternoon?” Keith said, smiling at the thought of being back with his family. 

“Yes, that should be fine.” Despite Shiro saying this was alright, Keith couldn't help but feel like something was off. He expected Shiro to be happy with his decision to come back, but strangely enough, the expression on his face looked almost worried. Was everything okay?

Eager to make his way over to the Castle, Keith cut the call short. “Cool. I've got to go, can you send me your coordinates? I need to start preparing in case there's a long journey ahead of me.”

“That won't be a problem. See you soon.” The projection cut off, leaving Keith alone in his room once again.

Something wasn't right. Shiro should've been at least slightly happy to hear that Keith was coming to visit. They were friends, weren't they? Keith ran his hands through his greasy hair, flopping down onto his bed. 

‘Ding!’ Keith peered down at his tablet, seeing that Shiro had sent through the coordinates of the Castle of Lions. He got up and packed up his small amount of belongings, folding his blade of marmora suit and placing it neatly at the end of his bed. As he neared the doorway, Keith took one last look at his cold and empty room.

“I am not going to miss this.” He scoffed, before heading to a pod and punching in the coordinates and starting his trip.

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
As Keith flew his tiny ship into the hangar, he grinned at the sight of a place he missed so dearly. Jumping out and stepping onto the ground, Keith couldn't wait to go and see the others. He missed Pidge’s nerdy rants and her sarcastic attitude, Hunk’s beaming smile warm hugs, his brother like relationship with Shiro, Allura’s diplomacy and kindness. He even missed Coran’s long stories about his many adventures and expeditions. But when he thought about Lance, he missed everything. 

He missed way his smile painted a ray of sunshine across his face. The way his presence brightened the room and made everything seem alive. The way his soft curls framed his face. The way his china blue eyes shone as he smirked mischievously. 

“Welcome back.” Allura entered the room smiling, happy to have her team mate back again. “Everyone is very excited to see you.” She was just as he remembered, her hair tied up in a bun and her posture tall and elegant. Keith followed Allura out of the room and towards the control room of the ship.

“Yeah, i'm excited to see everyone too. Where are they, by the way?”   
“Hunk and Pidge are in the kitchen, Shiro is training, and Coran is in the med bay. I'm not sure where Lance is, but before you go off looking there's someone i'd like you to meet.”

Keith sighed. He had not been looking forward to this. Rumours of Lotor’s alliance with team Voltron had spread quickly, and it bothered him even more that he wasn't around to change their minds when they thought teaming up with him was a good idea. A keith had seen the things that Lotor did himself, and heard that he even shot one of his own generals. The whole idea of him being a part of their team put a pit in his stomach.

When they entered the room, Lotor was examining what looked to be an old Altean artefact. “Lotor, this is Keith. I expect you two will get along well, having so much in common and all.” Keith knew Allura meant well with that comment, but Keith really could not stand being compared to the person in front of him. Although Lotor peered up from his work and offered a hand to shake with a friendly smile, Keith took it hesitantly.

“It is a pleasure to have you on the team, Keith. I've heard many good things about you.” Keith was ridiculously uncomfortable. A person who had practically tried to kill him and his team on multiple occasions was acting as if they were good friends. Don't expect us to get along just because we are both part galra is what Keith wanted to say to the person before him.

“You too. I have to go and say hello to everyone else.” Is what he went for instead. Keith spat his words bitterly and sharply, knowing that Allura was staring daggers at him from over his shoulder for ‘being so rude to a fellow team mate and allie.’ He didn't care. He just was in good spirits to be back with his friends and he didn't need Lotor ruining that for him. 

After having a brief greeting and chat with Shiro who seemed to be back to normal, je made his way over to the living quarters in hopes that he would catch Lance there.

Keith frowned as he made his way over. Why was he so nervous to see Lance? Obviously he had a crush on the guy, but he didn't have it that bad, did he? His stomach did somersaults as he thought about how close the two had gotten before he left. He didn't even realise until he was gone. 

Keith ran through countless scenarios and ways this could go wrong as he walked. His head spiralled into a thousand scenes as he raised his hand to knock on Lances door, until his train of thought was broken by a soft voice from across the hallway. 

“Keith?” turning his head to towards the sound of the voice, keith's heart pounded like drums in his chest. Before he knew it, long arms were wrapped around his torso as Lance pulled Keith close to his chest. Keith hugged back gently, a furious blush creeping up his neck. 

“I missed you, buddy.” Lance breathed as he pulled away. “I-It's been weird. With you gone.” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Keith was in a state of shock. Not only had he just been hugged by Lance, but he had also just admitted to missing Keith. Everything was happening too fast. This wasn't the obnoxious and loud Lance Keith was used to, and it was honestly kind of worrying. Did Keith’s absence really have that much of an effect on the guy? 

Pulling away from Lance’s warm embrace, Keith quickly snapped back to reality and thought of an answer. “I missed you too. I'm glad to be back.” He said as his lips curled into a fond smile. 

He expected a cocky or teasing comment from Lance, but all he received was a sad smile as tired eyes stared back at him. “Well, i've gotta go take a shower but we can talk more later.” Lance took one last look at Keith before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

Something was up.

As he walked down the hall and away from Lance’s room, Keith tried to come up with a possible explanation for the out of character behaviour Lance had just shown. Although he tried to ignore it, he couldn't hide the anxious feeling that had started to build up in his stomach. Why did he have to care about this stupid boy so much? 

“It was probably nothing. I'm just being paranoid.” Keith pinched his forehead in frustration as he walked, knowing deep down that this wasn't just nothing. 

Deciding it would be best to just ask Hunk or Pidge about the situation (surely they would know if anything happened to Lance, right?) he continued towards the kitchen. He imagined that Pidge would busy with some tech junk while Hunk worked hard on a new recipe. God, he missed those two dorks. 

________________________________

Keith was sat at the head of the table, a plate full of wacky space food that Hunk had whipped up. After they said their greetings, Hunk explained that he wanted to make something special for everyone to enjoy seeing Keith was back which ‘called for a celebration.’ Apparently no one had noticed Lance’s absence

Apart from Keith, that was. The empty seat sat next to him mockingly. Where was he? Lance wouldn't miss this kinda thing usually. Keith wanted to ask Hunk if he knew why Lance was acting weird, but everyone was laughing and having a good time. He didn't want to ruin it. 

Another minutes passed and Keith was ready to point out that Lance was missing, until he heard the sound of the door sliding open. He turned around, making eye contact with Lance before his darted away quickly. Lance had his arms folded, but not in an angry or aggressive manner. His shoulders were slouched and he look exhausted. It hurt Keith to see his friend like this.

Lance slid out his chair to take a seat, staring off into space- literally.  
“Hey, man. Is everything okay?” Keith kept his voice down, trying not to attract attention to the scene.

“Oh, what? I-I'm fine. I mean, i'm good. everything is great!” Lance smiled fakely at Keith as he straightened his posture and tried to hide the obvious sings that we was not feeling as good as he said he was.

Keith wasn't buying it, but apparently Lance didn't notice as he went back to acting mopey and distant just seconds after telling Keith he felt fine.

Keith watched from the corner of his eye as Lance slouched over in his chair, barely touching his food. He had spent the last half an hour debating whether he should say something to him or not, but the decision was made for him when Lance left the table early.

“What’s up with Lance?” Keith tried to ask casually, gesturing towards the empty seat next to him and pointing out Lance’s absence.

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked from across the table.

“He was acting all gloomy and stuff. Plus, he came to dinner late and just left the table without saying anything. He barely even touched his food.” Keith pouted. It was clear to him that something wasn't right, but Pidge and Hunk were looking at him like he was being ridiculous.

“He seemed fine to me. He's probably just upset that all the attention wasn't on him for once.” Pidge snickered.

Did the two of them think this was a joke? Something was wrong with their friend and not only hadn't they noticed, but they were making jokes about it. Keith tried to hard hide his anger, but as usual, it was clearly displayed throughout his face and body language. Great.

“Dude, calm down. He's probably fine! He's Lance. If something's wrong he'll be back to himself in no time.” Hunk tried to reassure him, but all it did was make Keith more upset.   
“I’m going to go check on him.” And with that, Keith was off to Lances room once again

**Author's Note:**

> Welppppppp sorry for the cliffhanger! I should get the next chapter up within five days but school exists so I can't guarantee anything. I already have most of it done anyway. ALSO I hope you liked it and if yu have any suggestions for scenes, dialogue or etc. let me know in the comments! I'll try to incorporate them if I can.


End file.
